


On The Go

by Ridja



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, some of them will have the other Runaways too when it's applicable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridja/pseuds/Ridja
Summary: A collection of short stories about Deanoru in various situations :3





	1. I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been getting some fun prompts on tumblr to write about these two cuties! So I've decided to post them as short stories here and I hope you all enjoy! I'll title each chapter with the prompt itself or something related to it so you guys can select what you wanna read :3

"I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you..."

Karolina shivered as she said that. Even if she had shared a few kisses with Nico already, they didn’t really have the time to talk about it until now, as the Runaways had some rare time to relax. It was night time, so Old Lace could roam around, Gert and Chase had followed her. Molly napped against the van and Alex was nowhere to be seen.

Nico and Karolina were inside the car, both sitting crosslegged in front of each other. Karolina was the one who asked to talk about what was going on between them, since the last few days had been crazy. Crazy enough for them to be chased by a couple of policeman who ran as soon as they saw the dinosaur.

“The first embrace?” Nico asked, tilting her head, furrowing her eyebrows. Karolina bit her lower lip, playing with her own hands.

“Well, not the first in all of our lives but… You know when Alex was kidnapped and I freaked out? You embraced me and…” She didn’t know how to describe that, but she could remember the feeling perfectly. When Nico’s arms were around her, she was instantly soothed, safe. As if everything would be alright again, but at the same time, as if it wasn’t for her whole body warmed up and her heart beated furiously against her chest. That was the moment she realized. And from then on, lots of sleepless nights came, not only because of her parents or her doubts about her church, but simply because she didn’t think Nico would ever reciprocated those feelings.

Which she had to admit, was pretty normal, considering everything else crumbling around her. But still desperating.

“Oh… Oh!” Nico nodded, smiling a little. “I don’t really know if I felt it at that point but… You remember how Gert called you aside at the Gala?”

Karolina nodded.

“Yeah, I kinda overheard… And then, there was the thing you were trying to tell me earlier and… Two plus two… It made me really confused. But there was so much going on, I couldn’t really get my mind on it until you kissed me.”

Karolina smiled widely, taking Nico’s hands and rubbing her thumbs over them.

“Seems like kissing you was the best thing I could’ve done.”

“Yeah.” Nico leaned in to peck her lips longly. “Yeah, it was.”


	2. I know how much you wish you didn’t want me

“I know how much you wish you didn’t want me.”

Nico said, staring at her friend as they sat on her bed. She knew how happy Karolina was when they were together, how free she was when it was only the two of them. But she also knew it all died the moment Karolina saw her mother, or anything Gibb related. Her smile would fade, she would let go of Nico’s hand, even look disgusted. Not of Nico, but of herself.

It wasn’t as if The Book of Gibborim had anything explicitly saying gay people were unholy, but Karolina had seen the way Leslie looked at them, how everyone who was accepted into the church was always straight (or possibly closeted), how their wedding ceremony was all written for a couple with a male and a female. She had grown up in the middle of that culture, been a part of it for as long as she could remember and she had always sort of expected herself to be straight. But she fell in love for Nico when they were 12. She thought her feelings would change and mature. It was normal for a 12 year old to be curious about what girls were like, right? It was called Puberty, not Homosexuality.

But it didn’t go away. On the contrary, the feeling kept growing and now that they were seventeen, Karolina felt as if it was so big it would make her explode. And she had been silly enough to act on it and kiss Nico. Right after Prom, AKA the most straight party there ever was.

Nico couldn’t deny it was a little frustrating. By the Goddess, ever since Karolina first kissed her, she had been unable to stop thinking about it. And that’s how it was everytime it happened. Always hidden. Not even in front of their friends.

She hated being a secret. She hated that she couldn’t ask Karolina on a date and solve this once and for all, but she couldn’t let go. Not when she was at her happiest ever since Amy died only when they were together.

“It’s not like that. I just…” Karolina sighed. “It’s not about you or us, it’s me. I’m not supposed to be… Like this…” There. She finally said out loud, tears starting to stream down her face as she grabbed her bed sheet,squeezing the fabric in her palm. That was another reason Nico couldn’t just let it go. She wanted Karolina to be happy. She knew that could only be achieved if she was herself. Her real self. She could only be that self with her.

“Karolina…” Nico said calmly, pulling the taller girl to her arms, embracing her as strong as she could, letting her hands run up and down her hair. “You are who you are. I know it’s hard to get your head on it, but you don’t need to follow the Book in every sense to inspire light and be good.” She pulled away a little so she could look up at Karolina’s face, gently cleaning her tears. “You are light, already.”

“Thanks…” Karolina nodded with a soft smile, pulling Nico closer again. “I’m sorry, I know how it affects you…”

Nico shook her head, caressing her back.

“It’s okay. I know you need some time. You’re worth the wait.”


End file.
